Forever and Always
by OichiGal45
Summary: Iktuo has returned from his 3 year trip on searching for his father. What happens when he is the new student at Seiyo Academy and he does not want to see Amu? Well your just gonna have to read and find out! Also some fluff involved : not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :D this is my first Shugo Chara fan fic so bear with me here.. :P**

**I've been meaning to write this since a long time but my stupid computer had broken down and i already had it pre-written!(:**

**Amu: Is this a Tadamu fic? :D**

**OichiGal: NO! its an Amuto Fic!(: **

**Ikuto: seriously?**

**OichiGal: YES! :D**

**Amu: NOOOOOOOO!**

**OihiGal: Ikuto do the disclaimer please.. **

**Ikuto: OichiGal doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**OichiGal: Maybe ikuto..LOL just kidding^-^**

* * *

**FOREVER and ALWAYS**

"Just another ordinary day." said Amu while slumping her bag over her shoulder.

She sighed in relief and looked up the the clouds knowing how clam the days were now that Easter stopped hunting down the Embryo. Amu stopped in her tracks hearing a familiar sound coming from the distance. She smiled turned around and finding a small blue furred cat right at her feet. Disappointed she looked at the cats eyes and saw them sparkle in the sunshine.

"Just how like his eyes would sparkle.." she said. "Hello there." said Amu bending down to pet the cat's soft blue fur. The cat rubbed against her leg purred then meowed. there was a slight breeze that brought her into a flashback.

"Ikuto.."she whispered into the breeze.

_**Flashback:**_**(right after the huge battle for the embryo)**

_Amu walked back from the tower happily that Ikuto was alright and that Easter has ended. _

_"Hey Amu thanks." said Ikuto finally back to his normal self. " thank you for always believing in me." he said with a soft smile._

_"No problem, i always believed that the Ikuto that i met was somewhere deep down inside you."_

_Ikuto then crepped up to Amu"s face slowly and planted his lips on her soft rosy cheeks. Amu blushed madly._

_"I-Ikuto?" she said said, but it was too late for a response for he had leapt off into the distance in the dark._

Amu suddenly jumped from the cat was running away and had jumped onto the wall nearby.

"Amu-chi!" yelled a a girl from off the distance. The girl had chestnut hair with big and bright sandy eyes. Next to her there was two other girls. They were both blonds with long hair.

" Still thinking about him Amu?" said the eldest girl with the bright glossy lavender eyes. No response.

"Amu?" she said with a concerned voice.

"He crosses my mind every one in a while..." "Have you heard from him Utau?"

She hesitated. "No.." Amu sighed and continued walking.

The school bell rang and the students took their seats.

"Ohayou, Hinamori-san." said a boy seated right next to her.

"Ohayou, Tadase-kun" said Amu with a smile. Amu always thought Tadase was very charming and sweet. He was shy evey time he would be alone with her and he confess everything to her. Amu thought this was the guy for her but lately she had been thinking about Ikuto and couldn't control her feelings towards him. As for Tadase he would always ask Amu on dates or if they could hang out sometime, but Amu would reject him each and every time. Amu still had some feelings for Tasadse but she can't help loving someone else.

Amu as usual took her window seat and went to Amu's dream land.

The teacher came in clumsily tripping dropping books and papers flying everywhere! Amu stared at him trip and fall rolling her eyes muttering something under her breath. "What a clumsy teacher." As Nikaidou- sensei pick himself up and gathered his things he picked up a particular note that reminded him to announce something to the class.

"Class i have an announcement to make." he said pushing up his glasses as he read the note carefully. "It seems we have a new transfer student today." As the announcement was made the class had put them to the edge of their seats wondering who was this mysterious new student.

"Tadase-kun, you didn't tell me we were having a new student." Amu whispered.

"I didn't know either Hinamori-san."

_I wonder who it is_? Thought Amu.

Sensei the walked over to the door and slid it open revealing the new student. Though Amu couldn't make out the figure very well because she sat in the back of the room which she loathed. All she could see was a tall young man with midnight blue hair.

_Could it be...? No.. it cant..._

"Everyone please meet..." said Sensei.

The tall young man spoke stating his name.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

**OichiGal: *Gasp* IKUTO CAME BACK! :D**

**Ikuto: Its about time!**

**OichiGal: Shut up! at least i managed to put in the story! SO BE F*ing happy! **

**Ikuto: Alright alright! Geez!**

**OichiGal: Im sorry Ikuto i had a bad day. ): i got rejected in my audition and finals are so stressing.. and..and.. I need a hug );**

**Ikuto: Aww its okay OichiGal. Come here..*Gives OichiGal a big hug. **

**Ikuto: OichiGal is crying like a water fountain now so I'll say it for her. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D I'm sorry i didn't update soon :( I tried to but when i got my new computer in the two days that it was up and running the next day it would not turn on! Luckily my dad fixed it and i get to update much much sooner! :D **

**Any who i would like to give thanks to all my reviewers you guys rock! I want to give a special thanks to moonlight-gurl808 for correcting me(: i did do many mistakes in my first chapter and i apologize.. i will go back and fix them. Well enough of my rambling lets get on to chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shugo Chara... Maybe Ikuto a little..Jk ^-^**

Chapter 2

Recap:

"Everyone please meet..." said Sensei.

The tall young man spoke staing his name.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

X~x~X

Spechless all that Amu could do is blink in amazement. She cannot believe that there is a new student that has the same name as the Ikuto _she_ knew."T-Tsukyomi Ikuto?" she stammered._Whoa.. I just hope that this __**is**__the Ikuto that i know and truly admire._ She heard murmurs from the some of the girls that were gawking over Ikuto.

"Oh my..""He's so cute""He must be strong.. Look at those muscles"

Amu got a bit jealous.

"Okay Mr. Tsukyomi you can take a seat.. right behind.." said Sensei looking over the class finding an empty seat."Right behind Miss Hinamori-Amu."

When Ikuto heard this name it brought back memories a pink haired girl with three charas. Could i t be the girl that saved him from Easter's control, could it be the girl that always cared for him no matter what stupid act he put on, could it be the girl that he fell in love with?"Hinamori-Amu?" he questioned.

"Why yes. Miss Hinamori could you show him where you are?" said Sensei.

Wide eyed Amu slowly stood up revealing herself to Ikuto. She tried hard not to make eye contact with him so instead she fidgeted with her fingernails to keep her distracted, which didn't work at all. Still messing with her nails she quickly took a glance at him and then hung her head embarrassed. While he was walking towards his desk Amu felt a small breeze that brought her back to the time where she had first met:Standing on a high re-bar she held on for dear life not to fall but she had to get her two un-hatched eggs from that thieving cosplay cat! While he was walking away with her eggs she hesitated to get them back, so with all the courage that she had she ran over to him and snatched the blue and green eggs. Though she successfully got her eggs backs, she failed in keeping balance and fell over. In the moment of falling back to earth Amu finally snapped back to reality and sat back down.

During class Amu wanted to turn around to talked to Ikuto. She couldn't find how to start a conversation and struggled to to say anything._What should i ask him? Did he find his father? Uhh.. Is he happy that's hes back? No. AGH! Why does it have to be hard to talk to him i was fine talking to him three years ago, but now that he's back what do i say? Well i guess I'll try it's now or never._Amu finally had the courage to turn around to speak to Ikuto but once she was about to start-The bell rang!

Amu shut her eyes in frustration that class was already over. For once she _wanted_ class to be longer_. _That damn bell had to ring. As Amu gathered her things to rush out the door to follow Ikuto the teacher called them both over.

"Miss Hinamori, Mr. Tsukyomi could i speak with you both for a minute?" Sensei announced.

"Sure." said Amu

"Hinamori- Amu," he began "i see you are the Joker in the Guardians is that correct?"

"Y-Yes, why do you ask?" she said nervously.

"As you may know you are in charge of several duties and one of themis guiding new transfer students around school.. So im suggesting you that you should be Mr. Tsukyomi's guide until he is fully settled."

" M-me?""Why of course.. is that a problem?"

"No no no" she said frantically waving her arms in the air. Ikuto smirked._Yup. that's definitely my Amu._

"Wonderful. Now if you need anything just ask Amu here. Okay Mr. Tsukyomi."

"Whatever" he said cooly and walked out of the room. Amu shot a glare at him._Yup. Thats same old Ikuto alright._

Amu stepped out of the room to look for Ikuto who was already halfway down the hall."Ikuto! Ikuto! Wait!" she yelled trying to rush through the many students who were going the other a smirk Ikuto looked back at Amu who was still struggling to get away from the crowd. He hopped on the balcony and jumped off the building. Amu looked over the balcony to see where he has gone to but he was nowhere to be found.

"Great! He's only been here for a couple of hours and he's already giving me a hard time!"

**Gah! Finally! Man it took me four tries to update this!Thank goodness thats its finally up!**

**Ikuto: What took soooo long!**

**Amu: Oh hush Ikuto at least its finally updated! :D**

**OichiGal: Yeah i agree with Amu(:**

**Amu: * cough cough... So.. will you write a Tadamu fic now?**

**Ikuto and OichiGal: NOO!**

**Amu: :(**

**Ikuto: Read and Review please(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys(: i'm sorry i haven't updated sooner.. i have homework piling up and in my dance class there's a lot of new stuff that we learned and i wans't there for two weeks so i'm far behind! (i was sick) anywho im better now back up at my feet and now i can update sooner :D YAY! **

**Okay well here's chapter 3 so enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shugo Chara... Maybe Ikuto a little..Jk ^-^**

* * *

Recap:

Amu stepped out of the room to look for Ikuto who was already halfway down the hall.  
"Ikuto! Ikuto! Wait!" she yelled trying to rush through the many students who were going the other direction.  
With a smirk Ikuto looked back at Amu who was still struggling to get away from the crowd. He hopped on the balcony and jumped off the building. Amu looked over the balcony to see where he has gone to but he was nowhere to be found.

"Great! He's only been here for a couple of hours and he's already giving me a hard time!"

X~x~X

Amu roamed the empty halls wondering why Ikuto ran away from her. She thought he would be happy to see her, that he would tell her all about his trip around the world, apparently hes the same Ikuto she met three years ago. She sighed and walked towards the royal garden since there was a meeting Tadase called earlier. Amu stopped attending the meetings since they got boring and they didn't know what to talk about so what they did during a meeting now and days was sit and eats snacks in an awkward silence. Although today Yaya had mentioned that today's meeting was going to be a "fun" topic. To Yaya eating snacks all to herself was fun enough. Amu took Yaya's word for it and attended today's meeting.

When she got to the doors of the royal garden what Amu really wanted to do is to run away before the guardians could see her but it was too late Yaya was right behind her and pulled her in.

"Come on Amu it will be fun" she said. Amu whined but continued walking.

"Ohayou everyone!" she said in her cheery voice.

"Ohayou Yaya. Ohayou Amu" said a long dark haired boy who was sitting next to Rima glaring at him."I was going to say that." she said annoyed. " Im sorry.." Rima obviously didn't take his apology and continued sipping his tea.

"Ohayou Amu." she said warmly to me then once again glared at Nagihiko.

Rima always tortured or made rude comments about Nagihiko because when he was a girl he was Amu's best friend. **(BTW: Amu knows about him** **being a girl before.)** Rima always wanted to win so she can win Amu's friendship but Nagihiko never intended to be her best friend he was just being nice to her because she needed a friend at the time. You know to comfort her when she was lost and didn't know what to do or who to go with for help. Besides the whole rude comment thing Rima actually likes Nagihiko she has a crush on him but she never wants to show her sweet side to him because she doesn't want him to think she is soft with everyone.

Tadase was sitting gracefully in his chair sipping his tea too. Oh how he looked so cute when he sipped his tea, but Amu had to get over him. Tadase is so sweet and so cute-

"Hinamori-Amu are you alright you seem sad today?" he said charmingly.

Amu came back to earth when Tadase interrupted her daydreaming of him. She flushed a little.

"Tadase you know you can just call me Amu, and I'm fine I'm just.. Tired" said Amu faking. Amu looked down shamelessly knowing that she will never be with a guy like him.

"Tadase! Tadase! Who's- the new student?" muffled Yaya with snacks stuffed in her mouth.

"Yaya can you please not talk with your mouth open." Rima said not looking up from her doing paperwork.

"Oh sorry." She giggled.

Tadase chuckled "Okay Yaya since your so curious the new student is…" He hesitated.

He looked at all of us for a moment and hung his head down and said "Tsukyomi Ikuto."

Everyone said nothing for a whole minute for everyone knew that Ikuto and Tadase didn't have a good relationship. It was awkward for that whole time until Yaya broke out with a random comment.

"Can we talk about the winter formal now!" she exclaimed. Even though this wasn't a good time to make random comments, Amu was happy that Yaya broke the silence so they wont have to talk about Ikuto. Amu went along with it too.

"Yeah Tadase umm… we are in charge of the dance so why not start early on preparations." said Amu nervously hoping that he would get the idea too.

"Sure Amu -chan." he said looking up at her and smiling.

Throughout the whole meeting the guardians conversed about how the dance was going to be planned out, decorations, guests, pictures etc. Yaya was in charge of decorations and pictures because she thought it was the fun part of it. Oh Yaya Amu thought with a smile. As soon as the meeting ended she started for home. There was still something in mind that was bothering Amu but what was it. She heard a cat meow in the distance and it reminded her of Ikuto. Her smile quickly faded and talked to herself along the way.

"Why wont Ikuto talk to me?" she said. "Is it something that I did that made him this upset?" "What could I have possibly done!" she said as her tone stated to get more frustrated. "I just don't get it!" said Amu kicking the dirt under her feet while making her hands into fits. Amu looked up at the sky and hoped that things were going to be okay between her and Ikuto. Amu then heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to see who it was. It was Tadase running over to her.

"Hey Amu-chan." he said politely.

"Hi Tadase" she said.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

X~x~X

As both walked home Amu could not stop staring at him the entire time. He is just so handsome and charming that she couldn't help it. While he was talking about who knows what she was daydreaming about him and her in Amu's fantasy land. As they reached Amu's door step, Amu didn't notice that she has arrived to her house because she was still in Amu land, until Tadase brought her back to reality. As they were standing outside her door there was an awkward silence between them until there was a movement that caught Amu's attention. Tadase had moved his hand into her gently and held it there. Amu mentally squealed and blushed. Or make that an actual blush. She could feel her face burn and as embarrassed as she was she turned around to face him. There was a facial expression in Tadase that was unexplainable it was like he was desperate to ask something but no words would come out.

"Tadase." Amu whispered. No response. "Tadase?" she repeated.

"Amu - chan.." he stared "will you go to the winter formal with me?"

* * *

**OMG! Tadase asked out Amu! :O OH NO!**

**Amu: OH YES! :D *squeals **

**OichiGal: IKUTO! why the eff you didnt ask her first! :(**

**Ikuto: i didnt know! **

**OichiGal: LIES! **

**Read & Review pwease (: Merci :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :D I AM OFFICIALLY BACK :D WHOO! Okay i know it has been a long time since you guys wanted to read this chapter. I am truly sorry. Dx **

**I was just lazy to upload it. (yes i admit it! )x ) **

**Anywho Thanks for the reviews you guys are great! **

**Now on with chapter 4**

**Amu: OichiGal45 does not own Shugo Chara.  
Me: Maybe Ikuto a little.. ^-^ JK  
**

* * *

Recap:"Amu - chan.." he stared "will you go to the winter formal with me?"

X~x~X

Amu was speechless.

"Tadase -kun.. I- I don't know what to say.. Im-im not even sure if im even going so-"

"Its okay Amu-chan you don't have to lie to me if you'd rather go with Ikuto-"

"No-No! That's not.. I- I mean.." said Amu bright red and hanging her head down in shame.

" I understand Amu ." said Tadase disappointed. "Goodnight Amu.," and with that he dissapeared into the night. Amu held on to the hem of her skirt and tried to run after him, but once she stepped out in the street Tadase had disappeared. Left all alone outside she started to tear up and ran up to her room.

Amu sat on her bed hugging her knees motionless thinking about what she has done. She never meant to hurt Tadase like that.

_Why would Tadase think that I would go with Ikuto. Yeah he's a good friend and yes I do admire him but.._  
"Agh! Nothing is going right!" Ikuto wont talk to me.. Tadase probably hates me."Amu then flipped herself so her face was on her pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. She picked herself up and hugged her pillow now with tears in her eyes again.  
_Have I really fallen in love with Ikuto? No! I cant fall in love with him.. No! no! Tadase is the one I love. But then again why every time I see Ikuto I blush and when I speak to him I stutter like crazy. When he looks me straight in the eyes I get butterflies. What is this feeling? It's so confusing I -_

Something had interrupted her thoughts. "What the.." There was shuffling noises outside her balcony as if someone was out there. As confused Amu walked towards the balcony door she pushed aside her colorful curtains and saw there was a note on the other side of her door. Amu opened her door revealing the chilly night air and took the note in her hands. She looked around to see if there was someone who had climbed up her balcony, sadly she found no one. Amu stepped back in her room opening the mysterious note.

_** Amu, I know that sensei asked you to guide me around the school.. So I just want to let you know that I don't need the help. I can handle it on my own, after all I am a stray cat. **_Amu got irritated from what she has read and didn't bother to read the rest. She crumpled the paper, threw it across the room and went to bed. "Stupid Ikuto," she said covering herself with her covers. **NEXT MORNING**

X~x~X

Amu woke up late, as usual. She was such in a hurry to gather her things to rush out the door when she noticed the note on the floor from the previous night. Amu picked it up and was about to throw it away when she noticed some small writing on the corner of the page. "Huh?"Amu inspected the piece of paper and read the very last note that Ikuto had written. _**P.S. can you please meet me in the back of school before the first the first bell rings.**_

"Why would Ikuto want to see me that early in the morning?" she questioned. Amu looked at her clock and ran out her door.

"Amu-chi your late again.." said Yaya puffing her cheeks .Amu couldn't say a word due to her panting.

"I.. Im… sorry. … Yaya" said Amu having difficulties breathing.

"It's okay Amu." said a blonde girl standing right next to then remembered she had to do something in the morning. What was it again? ***RING!**

Her eyes widened and remembered to meet up with Ikuto. She had to make up an excuse why she was leaving so that Yaya and Rima wouldn't find out.

"Uhh.. Guys I got to go." she said playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Where are you going?" asked Rima suspiciouslyAmu had to think fast if she wanted to leave. She's not the best liar so she came up with something that was close to believable.

"Oh the Chairman wanted to see me, something about the planetarium?" She said nervously scratching her head lightly."Oh , okay" said Yaya cheerfully. Amu smiled and said goodbye to them.

Amu ran across the school to the back until her legs gave out and stopped in the nearest tree to catch her breath once again. She panted loudly and heard something in the trees. The object that was disturbing the leaves came down and scared the life out of Amu.

"KYAAA!" yelled Amu and jumped back.

"Yo, Amu." Ikuto said coolly.

"Ikuto don't scare me like that!" she yelled.

"Heh, your too adorable." he said messing up her blushing madly fixed her hair.

"Hey! That's not funny Ikuto."

"Your such a kid…" said Ikuto stretching his arms and placing his palms in the back of his sighed annoyingly .

"Tell me what your going to say or else im leaving." she said threateningly. "Okay, okay." Ikuto leaned in close to her face as if about to kiss her and held her hand.

Amu turned the shade of her hair and felt butterflies in her stomach. _  
He looks so cute when his hair slightly covers his eyes, Oh and his eyes sparkle like…. AMU SHUT UP! You CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM! _As Amu was going through her thoughts she didn't notice that Ikuto was talking to her.

"Amu?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? What?" she said snapping out of it.

"Thinking of me my Amu-koi." said Ikuto smirking.

"N-no! You wish!"

"Okay then look in your pocket." he said still smirking.

"WHAT ! YOU HAD YOUR HANDS IN MY POKET! YOU PERV!"

"Only a true perv would stare at someone blankly and think of them." he said chuckling. Amu rolled her eyes and put her hand in her pocket and felt a small chain. Confused she took it out and held it up in the sun. She stared at the small necklace in amazement, it had a pink "A" on it with a small heart on the corner of it, she then looked at Ikuto.

"Is this for me?" she said her voice slightly cracking. Ikuto didn't answer he just grabbed the necklace and clasped it around her neck.

"Forever and Always my Amu" he said and jumped back into the trees and left without saying another word. Amu stood there for a moment and held the necklace with the tips of her fingers playing with it. She then questioned why would Ikuto just give her such a beautiful gift so sudden. Not even Tadase did that. Did Ikuto actually change his ways? But… ***RING!**

"Crap im late!" she said and once again ran back through the school grounds trying to reach her class.

* * *

**AWWWW! How cute :D Ikuto gave Amu a cute gift :D your too nice Ikuto (:**

**Ikuto:Yeah thats beacuse i love my Amu *kisses her forehead  
**

**Amu: *blush  
**

**Me: AHHHHH :D How CUUUUUTTTTEEEE! MY TURN! :D**

**Ikuto: No. **

**Me: Jerk.**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Me: Oh nothing..**

**Ikuto: No you said some-**

**Me: Read and review :D Arigato!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BAAAAACCKKK! Whoo! **

**'kay now i apologize for not updating sooner, i had some creative ideas for new stories that i wanted to do. **

**and since i don't have a very good memory to remember i decided to write them IMMEDIATELY while they were fresh in my head.(: **

**Now that I'm done with them i can continue this, although i might switch back and fourth from this story to a new one that i want to write. **

**Im still a little iffy about the title though... :P ehh no need to worry right now. **

**anyway you guys should check out my other stories, if you want I'm not forcing.. **

**Ikuto: shes going to force you.**

**OichiGal45: Lies! that's their own choice. They are called Draw with me, and OH NO'z! Its another parody. **

**Ikuto: wow the second one had a lame title.**

**Oichigal45: thanks for being nice.. ):**

**Ikuto: your welcome.**

**Oichigal45: Disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Oichigal45 does not own Shugo chara or any of its characters. There happy? **

**Oichigal: what about the last part? **

**Ikuto: no.**

**Oichigal45: jerk. ): ill say it. Maybe Ikuto a little^-^ jk. **

**Ikuto: she will never own me. **

**Oichigal45: D:  
**

* * *

Recap:

"Forever and Always my Amu" he said and jumped back into the trees and left without saying another word. Amu stood there for a moment and held the necklace with the tips of her fingers playing with it. She then questioned why would Ikuto just give her such a beautiful gift so sudden. Not even Tadase did that. Did Ikuto actually change his ways? But… ***RING!**  
"Crap im late!" she said and once again ran back through the school grounds trying to reach her class.

X~x~X

Amu ran as fast she could so she wont get in trouble when- **CRASH!** Amu fell back as the impact of the crash .

"Ow!" she said rubbing her head.

"Hey watch where your going! " the person said. The voice almost sounded too familiar.

"I'm sorry I-" said Amu looking up to see who the person was. "Utau?"

"Amu?" the blonde said.

"I'm sorry Utau I just needed to get to class. I'm late." Amu said while dusting off her uniform.

"Oh, it's okay." said Utau. Something had caught her attention. "Nice necklace Amu" she said smiling.

"Thanks." said Amu. "Ikuto gave it to me," she said smiling warmly.

Utau looked confused and laughed nervously.

" You mean he _mailed _it to you?" she said still confused.

"No. He _gave_ it to me. Just now before I bumped into you." said Amu using the same tone that Utau used.

Utau looked dumbfounded .

"Anyways I've better get going before Nikaidou gets mad at me." said the pinkette, and with that left.

_Ikuto… is… _Utau thought.

X~x~X

School had ended and it was after school with the guardian meeting. The four guardians sat in silence doing more paper work that had to be done. Tadase, of course, was doing all the writing, Nagihiko would approve it, sign it, and pass it on to Yaya to stamp. As for Rima and Amu they did little work.

"Tadase! This is boring." whined Yaya. "When are we going to talk about the fun stuff ! Like the dance!"

Tadase chuckled and approved. Everyone stopped what they were doing and joined in the conversation.

"Okay since the dance is in almost a week, we need to start assigning jobs." said Tadase.

"Fujisaki- san you and Rima will work together in creating posters." he said. Rima's eyes widened when she had to work with Nagihiko. Rima was about to burst out opposing that she refuses to work with the Nagihiko but Tadase cut her off.

"Hinamori-san and myself will be working on the guests." Amu blushed when she heard she will be working with Tadase.

"What does Yaya do?" interrupted Yaya.

" Okay Yaya since you're the most energetic out of all of us you can take care of decorations." said Tadase with a smile.

"Yay! Yaya gets to do the fun stuff." she exclaimed, which led everyone to laugh a little.

"Hey Amu-chi, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" said Yaya.

"Yaya!" yelled Amu.

Amu looked over to Tadase who was turning a shade of pink and looked away. Amu hung her head down shamelessly.

"Well.." asked Yaya curiously.

Amu though of the night when Tadase walked her home and asked her to the dance. She couldn't possibly tell her about Tadase asking her because Amu knew she would make a big deal about it. She'd rather stay quiet.

"Well.. Umm.. No. No one has asked me yet." said Amu quietly still looking down. Amu knew that she was lying right through her teeth and to make it worse, right in front of Tadase. She didn't want to embarrass him but Amu didn't want to lie either.

"Either way, Yaya, I don't think I'm going." said Amu.

"Aww, Amu-chi why not?" whined Yaya.

"Yeah, Amu you have to come with us." Rima said joining in.

"I- I have something planned that day anyway, I'm sorry. " said Amu continuing her chain of lies.

Rima and Yaya looked down in disappointment.

"But I can help you guys pick out a nice dress…" said Amu quickly.

The girls looked up with happiness in their eyes.

"Really?" they said in unison.

"Sure." said Amu giving them a warm smile.

X~x~X

After the guardians meeting was over the three girls decided to walk home together. There was an awkward silence among them, but it didn't last long.

"Rima-chi has anyone asked _you _to the dance?" said Yaya in her cheery voice.

Rima blushed.

"N-No!" she stammered. This caused Yaya to giggle.

"I bet Nagi would like to ask you." she said teasingly.

"Yaya!" said Rima looking like she was about to kill Yaya.

"What? He likes you so, I bet he's going to take you."

Rima kept turning more red by each passing second.

"Well, it is true Rima, you two have been connecting lately." said the pinkette.

Rima was redder than ever.

"There is absolutely _no way _I like that cross-dressing freak!"

"Oh come on Rima-chi. Admit that you do like Nagi." said Yaya.

"I'll admit it when pigs fly." she said mockingly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The girls continued walking home when they heard their names being called out behind them.

"Amu! Rima! Yaya!" the voice yelled. They all turned around to see it was Utau calling out to them.

"Hey Utau." the girls said together.

"Hi guys," she said smiling to them, "Can I talk Amu for a bit." she asked.

"Oh yeah sure, we need to get home anyways, see you Amu." said Rima.

"Bye-Bye," yelled Yaya from the distance.

"So what's up Utau?" said Amu smiling.

"Umm.. Its about when I talked to you earlier today about your necklace, when you said Ikuto gave it you…" said Utau cutting herself off.

"Yeah, Ikuto gave it to me."

"Ikuto's.. here?" she said.

Amu gave Utau a confused look. " You didn't know?" asked Amu.

Utau looked down. "No," she said.

"Bu-but he must of come home right?" asked Amu once again.

"No," said Utau still not looking up.

"Bu-" Amu stopped when Utau grabbed her shoulders.

"Amu! He hasn't come home. He hasn't been home for three years and now when you say that he's here in town .." said Utau.

"It worries me." she said quietly her tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Utau…" said Amu "He cant just come back and not want to see you. He really cares about you, your family. Don't worry he cant just leave you."

"I hope so. Thanks Amu." said Utau and with that left home.

X~x~X

Amu reached her house and went upstairs to wash up for dinner when she noticed the necklace that Ikuto had given her that morning. She held it with her fingertips admiring how beautiful and sparkly it was. She remembered the last words her said to her… _Forever and Always, Amu._ What did he mean by that? It didn't really matter at the moment but when his words buzzed around her head all day they became more meaningful.

After dinner, Amu went to her balcony and looked up at the stars. They were so bright and twinkly at anyone could get lost just by looking at them. Amu sighed and closed her eyes to wonder why she became so fond of Ikuto, why every time she was around him butterflies would flutter in her stomach, why she would act so nervously and innocent. Even though Amu couldn't find the right answers in the stars, no but in her heart. Amu fell into bed with Ikuto's words still in her head_ "Forever and Always, Amu ; Forever and Always." _

* * *

**Whoo! its done(:**

**'kay since its that time of the year.. (no its not what you think.) **

**I'm talking about our school's dance show.. i am going to be super busy with auditions, costumes , polishing and perfecting routines, dress rehearsal, and well mainly the show itself. **

**I'm going to have less and less time to update.. but do not worry i have man powers that can multitask. :D in other words try to do my very best to update 'kay(: thanks for reading**

**now go click the thingy at the bottom that says 'review' and you'll get cookies :D (chocolate chip that is[:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look who's baaackkk! (:  
'kay i am done with the dance show, and some final exams so i dont need to stress anymore, well just a bit though cuz i still need my powerpoint presentation to finish! i havent even gotten halfway done! my group wont do anything! D: screw them sincew they dont wanna do any work! I'll do it myself!**

**Anywho so far this is my longest chapter yay! :D not by much though. :P but whatevz..  
Oh you guyss i forgot to tell you! I've been meaning to tell you for the past two chapters but i keep forgetting! anywho there's this senior guy that is in my class that reminds me of Ikuto! :D like srsly if i put navy blue cat ears and tail on him it would be a look a like! he likes everything that ikuto would like too for example his favorite color navy blue his eye color, dark blue! :D you know when ikuto wlks he puts his hands in his front pockets well he does too! and he has that same body that ikuto had! :DDDD i feel like a stalker now! but i cant help but to stare at him! damn my fangirl side! D: although he doesnt even have the long hair but its okay(: **

**'kay well enough about my ikuto look a like rant lets get to chapter six! :D**

* * *

Recap: After dinner, Amu went to her balcony and looked up at the stars. They were so bright and twinkly at anyone could get lost just by looking at them. Amu sighed and closed her eyes to wonder why she became so fond of Ikuto, why every time she was around him butterflies would flutter in her stomach, why she would act so nervously and innocent. Even though Amu couldn't find the right answers in the stars, no but in her heart. Amu fell into bed with Ikuto's words still in her head_"Forever and Always, Amu ; Forever and Always." _

**X~x~X**

The next morning Amu was woken up by the brightly shining on her face. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day but something didn't feel right, as if someone was watching very closely. Amu stretched her arms out wide, when she felt another body lying right next to her. Afraid that it might be some kind of stranger, she slowly turned her body to find Ikuto resting his head on his palm.

"You look so cute when your sleeping."

Amu gasped as she rose up from her bed panting.

"I-It was a dream…" she said looking around her room. She sighed, and plopped down back to bed. Through out the whole night Amu could not go back to sleep.

**X~x~X**

During class, before the teacher arrived, Amu couldn't help but to stare at Ikuto. Once he caught her staring at him Amu blushed and turned away. She propped her and rested her chin on it while looking out the window.

_He has become a part of my life now, and yet I don't want him to leave. Every little moment that we had together has become so meaningful, and not even when I spend time with Tadase things don't mean much. I don't know what has come over me… Am I really falling in lo-_

"Im back!" the voice dragged out to say.

Amu turned her head to hear that voice sounded too familiar. The girl standing in the doorway was none other than the snobby Yamabuki Sayya. Amu rooled her eyes and went back paying attention to the outside world.

"I, Yamabuki Sayya _has_ returned." she said flipping her short curls. Her fan girls cheered as Sayya walked in the room. Unlike Sayya's fan girls, the other students never paid attention to Sayya's entrance. Saya was then frustrated that no one had paid attention to her and stormed to her seat. As she was walking toward to where her desk was she noticed a boy sitting in her seat. She tapped the boy's shoulder but didn't wait for him to turn around.

"Excuse me, your sitting in _my _seat," she said coldly " so I suggest you mov-" she said being cut off.

"Are you talking to me?" said Ikuto annoyed. Saya didn't notice that he had turned to her to speak .

"No, Einstein, im tal-" she said again being cut off. Saya's eyes widened at the handsome boy that was sitting in her seat. She stared at every feature of his face, his hair, his soft creamy skin his mesmerizing eyes. She completely melted.

"Oh, umm.. So-so-," said said Sayya nervously.

"Do you want it or not?" Ikuto said offering the girl his seat.

Once again Sayya completely melted for him. _He's such a gentleman._

"Oh, oh! No, I'll just go sit somewhere else.." she said charmingly. _He shall be mine soon. _She thought and walked away with a smirk.

**X~x~X**

As class ended, Amu walked out of class with Ikuto. There was an awkward silence between them.

_What should I say? Its just awkward not talking to him… Come on Amu get yourself together! You can do this! I cant be that hard now can it?_

Amu looked up to Ikuto who was walking beside her . He had his arms behind his head his fingers intertwining with one another, his eyes were closed as he walked. He looked so peaceful, the sun reflected upon his fair skin. He almost looked holy. Amu smiled to herself. Without noticing Ikuto opened an eye and looked over to Amu.

"You know some people at this school might think you're a freak if you keep smiling to yourself." he said as he closed his eye again.

"Sh-shut up! I am not a freak!" she said . "At least I don't walk with my eyes closed! Who's the freak now?"

" Wow, and you thought of that comeback all on your own." he said with a smirk. Amu shot daggers at him and was about to explode. " And walking with my eyes closed is not weird, it's a skill."

Amu sighed in frustration and continued walking, that's when Amu's attention was caught by something shining on her neck. She held it up with her fingers so it reflected against the sun , when Ikuto looked over at her.

_Wow I didn't think she'd wear it. _He thought . Ikuto saw that Amu was holding her necklace out for the sun to shine on and saw that she was glowing. Amu's smile was something that Ikuto was longing to see ever since he left, he thought he would never see that wonderful smile ever again and the thought of Amu loving that necklace brought a soft smile to Ikuto's face.

The sun had hidden behind the thick clouds and the necklace stopped shining.

"Ikuto-" said a faint voice.

"yes?" he said snapping out of his thoughts.

Amu set her jewel back down and looked at the floor.

"What did you mean by 'forever and always' when you gave this present?" she said now looking up at his eyes.

Ikuto was speechless. He really didn't have any words to say to her. Ikuto hid his face with his hair, clenched his fists, and smirked. He quickly pulled Amu close to him and held her chin with the tips of his fingers. Shock by this quick movement, Amu couldn't do anything but to look up at his dark midnight blue eyes. She felt heat rise up to her face as Ikuto was merely a few inches away from her face.

"That my Amu, your going to figure out on your own." he said smirking.

Ikuto let her face go and walked away without another word.

**X~x~X**

The very next day, was Saturday, also known as dress shopping with Rima and Yaya. Amu got ready in the morning and headed out for the mall. Once she reached the doors of the mall she saw Rima and Yaya already waiting for her there.

"Ohayou, Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled while waving her hand.

"Morning Yaya," said Amu giggling.

"Ohayou , Amu-chan," said the petite blonde in a soft voice.

"Morning , Rima," she said with a warm smile. "Well shall we get started?" said Amu gesturing towards the doors.

"Yeah! Yeah! Lets go!" Yaya said dragging both Rima and Amu into the mall.

As the girls got inside they were all amazed at how beautifully the mall was decorated. Ornaments hanging from the ceiling, bright lights that drooped from the second floor balconies and from inside of various stores, some crystal snowflakes, and to top it all off there was a see though dome in the center of the mall with giant nutcrackers, crystal angels and snow that fell to the ground that made it look like it winter wonderland.

"Wowza! This place is so pretty!" exclaimed Yaya. The girls walked in awe seeing many decorations throughout the mall.

"So who are you going to the dance with , Yaya?" asked Rima curiously.

"Well, some guys asked me but none of them suited me… so I asked Kirisima-kun" said Yaya confidently

Rima and Amu were shocked at what Yaya had just said.

"Wow Yaya, you actually had the nerve to ask a boy to a dance?" said Amu.

"Of course, _I_ am mot afraid of asking."

"So Rima, who are you going with?" asked Amu.

"Amu!" she said while looking away shyly.

"Ooh Ooh, I know Amu-chi, I know! She's going with Nagi." said Yaya teasingly.

"YAYA!" said Rima wide eyed.

"What," Yaya dragged out .

Amu giggled, "Is this true Rima?" Rima just stood there and refused to say a word. Amu and Yaya stared at her for a moment with their brows raised, until Rima finally cracked.

"Okay! You win, yes I'm going with Nagi…are you two happy now?"

"Yes." said the girls in unison.

The three girls searched for hours looking for the perfect dress but there was no luck that afternoon. Son enough the day was just becoming night and still there was no dresses in hand.

"Yaya, its getting late we should stop for the day." said Amu.

"No! Amu-chi we haven't even found the right dresses yet," Yaya whined "Just please one more store." she said begging.

"Okay one last store and if we don't find anything we're leaving, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah just one more store!" she cheered .

And so, once again the girls set out to the very last store in the mall that they haven't checked yet.

"Lets go in here!" exclaimed Yaya once again dragging Amu and Rima into the store.

Amu, Rima , and Yaya all went their separate ways in search for a dress. While Amu was looking through the rack of dresses, Rima had found her dress and headed to the dressing rooms, and as for Yaya she could decide on what dress would look better so she grabbed the whole rack of clothing and set out for the dressing rooms. Amu giggled and followed Yaya to go and sit in waiting area. As a result, Yaya had been speed dressing , and was throwing every dress she tried on out of the room. Soon enough Amu was caught in an avalanche of dresses all over her. She smiled and rolled her eyes until from the corner of her eye she saw Rima step out in the dress she picked out. She had picked a light blue dress that went all the way to her ankles. It was a halter dress with a jewel belt above her torso with a silky fabric that looked like the ocean.

"Too much?" she said shyly.

"No, it looks great." said Amu smiling.

"Really?" she said lightening up.

"Yeah of course! I bet Nagi will love it!" said Amu.

Rima then stepped in front of the mirror and admired the fabric of the dress.

"You look beautiful Rima." Amu whispered stepping behind Rima. Rima looked from the mirror back to Amu and blushed a bit.

"T-Thanks."

All of a sudden as if on cue, Yaya busted out of the room with a light purple baby doll dress that went up to her knees. I had a silky lace around her torso. Yaya spun around making the dress swirl smoothly.

"Well?" she said smiling. "Isn't it pretty? It's so twirly too!"

Amu and Rima giggled.

"Yes Yaya it's very pretty…" said Rima.

"And twirly too." said Amu.

Then Yaya stepped in front of the mirror and admired herself, Rima and Yaya looked like they were having fun that Amu felt left out, but on the outside she "didn't" care. Internally she cared very much, she has never been asked out to a school dance, and she wanted her first school dance to be something special.

**X~x~X**

Eventually the day came to an end , and Amu went up to her room and plopped down on her bed. She sighed in disappointment. Amu closed her eyes a bit , then turned her body to face the window, it was snowing. Amu then grabbed a blanket , wrapped herself and stepped outside. She looked up at the sky as the snowflakes came down into her balcony and wished that her prince charming could come soon and rescue her . Unfortunately, that only happened in fairy tales, and surely enough this was no fairy tale, it was reality. Amu was about to go back inside when she heard her name behind her.

"Hey Amu," said the voice.

Amu gasped and turned to see who it was.

"I-Ikuto, you scared me.." she said .

"Why are you out here in the cold when you can be inside? You know you'll get sick if your out here too long and we wouldn't want that now would we?" said the neko holding her chin.

Amu stared deeply into Ikuto's eyes and could not escape from his wonderful midnight blue eyes.

"Ikuto?" said Amu softly.

"Yes, my Amu?"

_My Amu?_ she thought _Does he really care about me that much? I mean he has been there through everything, happy or sad. _

"Do you like me?" she said blushing .

This caught Ikuto's attention. He smirked but then turned into a soft smile.

"No, Amu I don't _like _you." Amu looked into his eyes with sorrow and then looked down.

"I _love you…" _he said cupping her cheeks with his palms. And so like if a spark flew Amu looked up quickly to see his expression , it was gentle and peaceful. Ikuto leaned in closer to face just so their lips could touch and whispered "I love you Hinamori Amu." and with that kissed her like if the world would end that moment. Amu broke the kiss and looked up at Ikuto.

"I love you too Tskuyomi Ikuto."

* * *

**okay finally done(: oh just for a side note if you wnt to see the dresses described here go to my profile and check them out! :D if you want...LOL(; thanks for reading now go review pleeeaasssee(: gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys I'm back! (again) **

**I know its been forever since I uploaded new chapters and I apologize. I promise you that I will be updating more often so here's two new chapters of Forever and Always. (: Enjoy.**

* * *

As the next couple of days flew by the day of the dance grew nearer and many students were already prepared for the dance. Amu sat at her desk quietly as she heard many of her classmates discussing about how beautiful they are going to look and amazing the dance will be.

"Mikki -chan your going to look so pretty."

"Lina -chan I love your dress!"

"My date is going to take me out!" said various girls as they chatted.

As for Amu, the more the heard the girls talk the more upset she got. She sighed in sorrow and look down at her desk trying to not be noticed, sadly that didn't help.

"Hey Amu are you going to the dance?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah? Are you?"

"Did you already pick out your dress?"

"Who are you going with?" Soon there was a mob of girls in front of her desk asking her many questions. She sat back shaking her hands in front of her trying to motion them to stop but the group kept asking away.

"Listen," she said sternly " I'm not going to the dance okay."

"Aww Amu-chan why not?" one of the girls said. Amu couldn't possibly tell them the truth she had to keep her cool, but she couldn't find a good excuse why. She looked up quickly at them and gave them a flat out lie.

"School dances aren't my thing.." she said nervously hoping they'd buy it.

"Ooh Amu-chan is so cool!" the group said in unison.

Amu simply rolled her eyes. She hated how everyone gave there the title of Ms. Cool 'n Spicy, yet she never complained, she secretly liked it. Class begun as usual, they did some work, same old boring class. As soon as the bell rang everyone rushed out the door except for a certain pinkette. She slept through class and was still sleeping even after the loud bell rung. A certain midnight blue haired boy walked over to the girls desk and chuckled lightly. He looked at her sleep for a moment and thought how adorable she looked while she was sleeping. Ikuto decided not to wake her up since she looked too cute to disturb her strawberry so instead he packed her things and carried her bridal style home. Halfway home and Ikuto saw that Amu was waking up.

"Wha- where am I?" she said lazily rubbing her eyes so she can see better. She yawned for a bit, looked up and noticed something familiar. Her vision cleaning up, saw Ikuto smiling at her. Amu jumped a bit and almost fell out of they boys arms.

"Careful!" he warned.

"Ik-Ikuto! What are you doing!" she yelled.

"What do think I'm doing? Carrying you home!"

"Wh-Why?" she said flushed.

"You fell asleep during class. What did you want me to leave you there?" he chuckled.

"You could of just woken me up you know" putting herself down and showing her cool and spicy facade attitude.

"But this is more fun _Amu_." he said quickly hugging her from behind and whispering into her ear.

"Pervert!" she yelled trying to break free. Ikuto smirked at how adorable Amu looked when she acted like a child.

"The least you could do is thank me for carrying you halfway home" he said walking away slumping his school bag behind him and waving his arm in the air.

"Ikuto!" Amu said loudly. The boy turned towards her.

"Thank you." she said blushing.

Ikuto looked at her for a moment realizing that she really loved this girl and how he would give his life for her. Ever since he met her, he always thought that she was the enemy to everything. He knew that she was that one girl that would get in his way to finding the Embryo. Each moment that they would cross paths, he would always convince himself that no matter how cute she was he had a mission to do. He didn't want her to be a distraction but whenever she came around it was almost impossible to resist. Throughout the years when the manager of Easter controlled him there was no one who cared as much as Amu, not even his own sister Utau. After all Amu was the one who saved him from being a Death Rebel. At that moment he knew Amu was the enemy that he fell in love with, and yet he was happy that Amu was always there for him and she cared so much about him.

"No problem," said Ikuto smiling at her. He turned around to leave home but there was something else that he wanted to say. Ikuto turned back around and walked towards Amu.

"Are you going to the dance Amu?"

Amu eyes widened as she heard this question being asked.

"No-no, why?" she said stumbling on her words.

"Are y-you?" Damn her stuttering.

"Nah, I don't like dances." he said.

Amu's heart almost dropped when he said that, there was one least bit of hope that Ikuto was going to ask to the dance.

"Since we're both not going do you want to do something that night?" he asked.

Right when Amu almost lost all hope she instantly looked up at the blue haired boy to see if he was actually serious. Her heart raced each passing second she felt that her heart was loud enough for the whole city to hear.

"Sure," she said with a feeble smile.

"Great. Meet me at the old amusement park at seven." he said as he started to leave. Amu watched as he left, she put her hand in her heart and smiled lightly to her self. Satisfied that she finally got asked out on a date by Ikuto walked home with a big smile.

Yet, little did Amu know that she wasn't alone. There was another person who was secretly listening to the conversation. Once the person knew what was going on the day of the dance, the eavesdropper smirked with satisfaction of their plan destroying the relationship of Amu and Ikuto.

* * *

**R&R please to make me write moar! :DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo two chapters in one day im on a roll here (: maybe i should start on the next one :DD **  
**Well chapter 8 is here enjoy (:**

* * *

On the night of the dance, Amu stood in front of her mirror, multiple outfits in hand, searching for the perfect attire to wear for her date. Usually it wouldn't take this long since Miki would just draw something out for her and poof, she was ready. Yet ever since their charas disappeared as they grew up, Amu found out that choosing a perfect outfit wasn't easy. Amu had several clothing tossed in her bed, trying to figure out what would look cute. She groaned at such frustration, so she looked at the pile of clothes and smiled to herself. She grabbed what thought would work and rushed to the bathroom. Once she had her outfit together she looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Perfect." she said.

She was wearing a velvet color dress, with her signature belt going across her hips one side drooping down. She had matching thigh high black and velvet socks, also with her leather boots stopping at her lower knees. She also wore a light lilac winter jacket, and to top it off her side ponytail with her red X clips nicely helped to make her outfit complete. When she was about to leave she felt like something was missing. What was it? Amu touched her neck and felt nothing her eyes widened knowing, she wasn't wearing her necklace. She went over to her nightstand and found it was sitting there shining. Amu grabbed it inspecting it thoroughly. She felt scrape marks on the back and scared she might of dropped it and scraped it made her worry. Amu turned the jewel around and found it was engraved. _Forever and Always. _What does he mean by that? Her thoughts drifted to the day where Ikuto first gave her the necklace, saying those same words when he put it around her neck. Amu couldn't help to smile, she knew Ikuto cared so much about her as she did for him.

She glanced over to the time and without hesitation she stormed out her room for she was going to be late. Amu's parents weren't home so she scribbled a quick note and left. When she arrived she saw that the rides were already on.

"Just like I remember." she whispered.

She watched as many of the rides came to life, all the bright lights twinkling in the night as if thy were bright and colorful stars. Amu walked around the park, memories coming back from when her and Ikuto spent their special moments together in this very same amusement park. There was a bench in the far right of the grounds with something sitting on the bench. As Amu approached it she noticed that they were flowers. Maybe someone left them? Curious, there was a note right next to the flowers, she reached out to grab it but then took her hand away.

"No, I shouldn't, they're probably not for me.." she stated. Even though they were her favorite types of flowers she still couldn't resist. Amu took the note reading it out loud,

_**Dear Amu, I'm sorry if I am late, Utau wanted me to drive her to the dance. I promise it wont take long, I be there as soon as possible. I got you these flowers as an apology gift, I hope you like them. **_

_**- Ikuto**_

She smiled at how sweet Ikuto had to be to get her the flowers. She sat in the bench looking at how beautiful the scenery was in front of her, the memory of the first time she and Ikuto spent in the tea cups were playing in her head over and over. Amu was happy that she had a guy like Ikuto in her life, he was always so caring, so loving, overall he was just perfect. An hour had passed by and still no sign of Ikuto anywhere. The pinkette stated to worry if he was actually going to show up. An hour soon became two and so on. Amu sat there alone and cold for two hours so Ikuto could stood her up? She started to sob, when she heard the gate of the amusement park screech. Amu look up from her palms hoping it was Iktuo. To her surprise it wasn't him at all, but a nice officer who saw Amu sitting on the bench alone.

"Miss are you waiting for someone?" the man asked

"No, sir." she said through her tears.

"Well its getting kind of late out here for you to be alone. You might want to start heading home."

" You're probably right officer I'll go home." she said and started heading out.

Once she got home Amu ran to her room slamming the door shut behind her she slid down the door cupping her knees to her face.

"Why would he d-do that to m-me." she said choking in her tears.

" That stupid stray cat just loves to tease with me. I hate him!" said Amu as she tore the necklace from her neck and tossed it out of her sight. Amu hated that Ikuto, her Ikuto stood her up like that. Why would he leave her alone like that waiting for almost three hours in the cold. She couldn't even imagine him doing something like that to her yet he didn't care anymore. That night Amu fell asleep drowning in her tears, she was in so much pain that she wished she didn't have to wake up tomorrow and go to school. Tomorrow is going to be painful.


End file.
